whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Consanguinity of Eternal Joy
The Consanguinity of Eternal Joy (the "Eternal Joy" referring to the act of killing), sometimes also referred to as House Helekar after their headquarters, was a Jhor-ridden cult among the Euthanatoi controlled by Voormas. At its prime, it constituted of twelve mages of different grades of power organized into three cabals, all beholden to the Grand Harvester of Souls. History Founded in the Years of the Shroud following the Himalayan Wars (circa 384 BCE) as the Sapinda Sadananda, the Consanguinity's original purpose was the protection of other thanatoic groups from the Akashic Brotherhood. Led by Grand Harvester Subranamian, the group pioneered the discovery of the Iron Avatar, the transformation into Shivasakti Ayavatara that led to the destruction of the last Akashic holdouts in 354 BCE. Following the war, the Consanguinity turned to hunting Naraki, cults fallen to Jhor and Infernalism. They classified 18 Naraki cults, among them the Idran (by the time transformed into the Nagaraja), the Vizvadagni and the Apad-Dharma. Three others were reintroduced in mage society, becoming part of the Chakravanti, one of the first traditions. Around 412 CE, the Consanguinity discovered the Shade Realm of Entropy and began preparations to keep the power of the Realm from the unworthy. In 939, the House of Helekar, the prime Chantry of the cult, was founded by Grand Harvester Helekar, as means to drive off invaders and solidify their hold on the realm. After the Grand Convocation, the zeal of the Consanguinity was directed against the enemies of the Council of Nine in the Ascension War. In 1709, Voormas became the new Grand Harvester after besting Helekar in a magical duel and the Consanguinity became darker. While still on the side of the Traditions, they focused on Jhor and murder for murder's sake, falling victim to the same taint they had fought for centuries. An alliance with the former Ksirafai, in the form of House Janissary, kept suspicious mages long enough occupied for the Consanguinity to arrange their untimely demise. They acted as assassins, accepting money, quintessence, and political favors as currency. In 1946, the Consanguinity gained access to a tainted Node near Dachau, a former concentration camp in Germany. Both Technocrats and Traditions reasoned that the foreigners, who had proven themselves loyal many times over, would not abuse the Node. In 1990, however, the Hermetic Mark Hallward Gillan discovered evidence for the Consanguinity's crimes and in 1996, the Traditions finally acted against Voormas disciple Theora Hetirck. The Grand Harvester himself fled into the Hell of Being Skinned Alive, enjoying the hospitality of Yama Queen Tou Mu, while the other cabals of the Consanguinity have either been slaughtered by the Euthanatoi or went into hiding (although some are rumored to have undergone the Caul). Only Hetirck has been forgiven by Senex himself, who took the young woman as his apprentice. Modern Euthanatoi use the Consanguinity of Joy as an example of the consequences when one divorces oneself from life and the living. Within the Tradition, the Devasu have been founded to replace them as a part of the Chakravanti. Cabals Grand Harvester The sole authority among the mages in the cult and its chantry. All the cabals obey and answer to him, he gives them missions, but members are given a good share of freedom as far they do not make mistakes and do not abuse that autonomy, as the punishment for such actions is quick and unmerciful. The mages in the Consanguinity are mostly fanatics that will die and kill for their Grand Harvester without any objection. The Abyssians Originally a sect in the India centuries ago, even with the language changing, their name was always "those who sit over the vast pit of nothingness." They are the top cabal and they act as the brains of the cult and the Chantry, collecting information, spying, extorting and determining the next target for the Consanguinity to kill. Their decisions and findings are always reported to the Grand Harvester, who sanctions or invalidates the mission. Even being expert assassins, they usually leave the actual killings to the other cabals. Friends of the Soul They are the ones who are given the task of seeking out those who deserve the Good Death, and perform the longest-lasting and most difficult missions for the Consanguinity. They are given a good deal of freedom as to how they carry out these assignments, compared to the careful oversight directed at The Freedom Razor cabal. The Freedom Razor Founded in Persia as an Euthanatos cult around the ninth century, they joined the Consanguinity of Eternal Joy later. Nowadays it is a cabal formed by the youngest members of the Consanguinity and they handle most of the conventional assassinations for the cult. Their lack of experience contrasts with their fanaticism, and they still carry many of the cabal's old customs and rituals. Members pre-1996 Grand Harvester of Souls * Voormas The Abyssians * Ulku Baydar * Eugene Clemens * Serge Pajak * Joseph Russo Friends of the Soul * Richard Somnitz * Jorge Salbon * Fleta Natrajan * Rosa Zlonstreth The Freedom Razor * Ayman Loutfi * Virginia Adams * Shelton Bruntee * Theora Hetirck References * * Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary Category:Euthanatos